Metal housings are widely used in electronic devices such as mobile phones because of the advantages of mechanical strength, resistance to deformation, and tactile sensation. However, the metal housings may shield and interfere with signals radiated by antennas of the electronic devices and negatively influence radiation performance of the antennas.